Bionic Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a robot/machine. Not to be confused with Technology Imitation. Also Called *Android Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Bionic Body/Form/Mimicry *Cybernetic Body/Enhancement/Implants/Mimicry/Physiology *Cyberpunk Mimicry/Physiology *Machine Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Robot Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Synthetic/Synthezoid/Body/Form/Physiology *Technopunk Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a machine, including a robot, cyborg, android, weapon, etc. This can include small factories instead of organs, which can manifest instruments such as mechanical limbs, weapons, or wheels. Some may be limited to specific mechanisms or parts to which their body can operate, others abilities may be limited only by their imagination. Applications *Anatomical Liberation/Head Liberation/Body Part Substitution *Apathy (If programmed to feel no emotion, pain or consciousness of another beings feelings). *Attachment *Bio-Mechanical Constructs **Mechanical Limb Generation *Bio-Metal Physiology **Liquid Metal Manipulation **Metal Morphing *Bio-Tech Manipulation **Orgamech Manipulation *Concussive Force *Customization *Cyber Mind *Data Manipulation **Digital Energy Manipulation *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Defunct Physiology *Electronic Eyes *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Flight *Gun Protrusion *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Hunger Suppression *Oxygen Independence *Pain Suppression *Robot Arm *Scanner Vision *Scientific Weaponry *Self-Sustenance *Technoformation **Technological Assimilation *Technology Manipulation **Technological Combat **Technological Constructs ***Mechanical Weapon Construct *Transhuman Transformation *Vacuum Adaptation Variations *Angelic Machine Physiology *Animatronic Physiology *Automaton Physiology *Bionic Dragon Physiology *Bionic Mage Physiology *Bionic Surrogacy *Cartoon Machine Physiology *Clockwork Physiology *Computer Physiology *Cosmological Machine Physiology *Cyber Mutant Physiology *Cyberorganism Physiology *Demonic Machine Physiology *Device Physiology *Dieselpunk Physiology *Divine Machine Physiology *Digital Form *Eldritch Machine Physiology *Elemental-Mechanical Physiology **Electro-Mechanical Physiology **Pyro-Mechanical Physiology *Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology *Giant Robot Physiology *Machine Lord Physiology *Magitek Physiology *Mecha Physiology *Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Nano-Active Blood *Nanite Mimicry **Technomorphism *Spacecraft Physiology *Spiritual Machine Physiology *Steampunk Physiology *Submarine Physiology *Superior Machine Physiology *Technorganic Physiology *Transcendent Machine Physiology *Undead Machine Physiology *Vehicle Physiology Associations *Advanced Technology *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Artificial Physiology *Device Usage **Gadget Usage *Robotization *Science Attuned Physiology *Scientific Entity Physiology *Technology Imitation *Technorganic Physiology Limitations *Robots are susceptible to weaknesses in relation to technology. **Technology Manipulation can render the user helpless, unless the user has said ability themselves. ***Crash! can instantly stop machines from functioning. ***Technological Possession can take over the machines. ***Data Manipulation can alter a machine's internal coding. ****Users of Hacking Intuition can hack their technological components. **Depending on the level of sieverts, radiation can deteriorate/fry the internal mechanics beyond repair. **Liquids like water may cause short circuit. **May be vulnerable to electromagnetic pulses and electricity powers. **May need a reliable source of energy to stay active. **May run the risk or are prone to a computer virus. **Bionics may be limited to fulfill its programming. *May be limited on how long they can be in this form. *May be limited on which part of their body can become robotic. *May have the mechanic of self-destructing. Known Users See Also: Robot Roll Call. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Video Games See Also For fan-fictional to non-canon characters, see here. Gallery Cartoons/Comics Alpha Lanterns 02.jpg|Alpha Lanterns (DC Comics) Cyborg Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Cyborg's (DC Comics) cybernetic enhancements provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg Superman 004.jpg|Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman (DC Comics) KGBeast Gun.jpg|The KGBeast (DC Comics) Metallo.jpg|Metallo (DC Comics) Eradicator.jpg|The Eradicator (DC Comics) OMAC.PNG|An OMAC unit (DC Comic) ReMac.jpg|The ReMAC unit (DC Comics) 1346547-metallo.jpg|After a mass reality rewrite, Metallo's (DC Comics: New 52) history was altered, going from being a con mans brain behind a metal shell to army Sgt suffering fatal injury during a weapons test. The Grind.jpg|The Grid (DC Comics) Rex's Boogie Pack sucks.gif|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery for offense, defense, and transportation. Coldstone.JPG|Coldstone (Gargoyles) Inspector Gadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Mechanikat.jpg|Mechanikat (Krypto the Superdog) Jim Hammond, the Original Human Torch.png|Jim Hammond, the Original Human Torch (Marvel Comics) Deathstrike_nails.jpg|Lady Deathstrike (Marvel Comics) Scorpion (Marvel Comics).jpg|Scorpion (Marvel Comics) Cable's BFGs.jpg|Nathan Summers/Cable (Marvel Comics) became a cyborg after he was afflicted by a techno-organic virus. Karima Shapandar.jpg|Karima Shapandar, the Omega Sentinel (Marvel Comics) Death's Head.jpg|Death's Head (Marvel Comics) Deathlok-Prime.jpg|Deathlok Prime (Marvel Comics) Coldblood.jpg|Eric Savin (Marvel Comics) has cybernetic augment with implants that enable him to interface with technology and grant him vastly augmented physical capabilities. The Reavers.jpg|Having been cybernetically enhanced into cyborg enforcers, The Reavers (Marvel Comics) are a private military organization created and funded by the Hellfire Club. Wolverine - Origins 025-016.jpg|James "Bucky" Barnes, the Winter Solider (Marvel Comics) X-Men - Second Coming-033.jpg|Bastion (Marvel Comics) File:Magus_(Technarch)_(Earth-616)_Young_X-Men_Vol_1_9_Villain_Variant_Textless.jpg|Magus (Marvel Comics) File:Warlock_(Technarch)_(Earth-616)_from_New_Mutants_Dead_Souls_Vol_1_2_001.jpg|Warlock (Marvel Comics) File:Tyro_(Earth-616)_0002.jpg|Tyro (Marvel Comics) Brick Baxter.png|After being accidentally burned alive by Patrick Donovan, Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) was driven insane when he was integrated with experimental technology. H.A.R.D. Corps.jpg|The Harbinger Active Resistance Division/H.A.R.D. Corps (Valiant Entertainment) are paramilitary group of walking ghost soldiers conceived by Anti-Harbinger divisions of Project Rising Spirit, outfitted with brain implants which enable them to cycle through and simulate a psiots super powers. Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Time-eater-sonic-generations.png|The Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) has been converted to part machine by Eggman. Bunnie Post WWC V2.png|Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Roboticized Masters 2.jpg|Robians (Archie's Sonic the Hedgeohg) were created by combining Dr. Eggman's Roboticizer with Dr. Wily's Robot Master technology. Robotnik Prime.png|Robotnik Prime (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Mecha Sonic Archie.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), the roboticized incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan.jpg|Monkey Khan (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) was transformed into a cyborg by Dr. Robotnik. Dr. Zachary.jpg|Dr. Zachary (Sonic the Comic) Shortfuse.jpg|Shortfuse the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) Mon-Ark.jpg|Mon-Ark (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) Upgrade Ben 10.jpg|Upgrade (Ben 10) Kraab.png|Kraab (Ben 10) Alpha 4.png|Alpha (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) Forever Knight Ninja.png|The Forever Knight Ninja (Ben 10) Overt-Kill.jpg|Overt-Kill (Image Comics) Sari Sumdac.jpg|Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) in her Cybertronian form Cyber Errol.png|Cyber-Errol (Jak and Daxter) Warp Darkmatter.jpg|Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Cy-Gor.jpg|Cy-Gor (Image Comics) Pretorius.jpg|Pretorius (The Mask) Dire Wolf Terminator.png|A Dire Wolf Terminator model (Terminator: Revolution) Cybernary Katrina.jpg|Katrina Cupertino (Cybernary) was turned into modified nymphoroid and ultimate bionic assassin. Cybernary Yumiko.jpg|Yumiko Gamorra/Cybernary (Cybernary) Painted Doll.jpg|The Painted Doll (Promethea) Helix Format webL.jpg|Helix (Valiant Entertainment) of the Armor Hunters is a sentient code stream with technomorphing capabilities, boasting a host of technological capabilities. Fugitoid.gif|Fugitoid (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Bionic 6 Transformation.gif|Bionic Transformation (Bionic 6) Metallikats.jpg|The Metallikats (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron). Anime/Manga BG9.jpg|BG9 (Bleach), a Quincy Robot. Lawry.jpg|Lawry (Cat Planet Cuties) is the first ever Assist-Droid, and as such is a full size human looking android. Umidori.jpg|Kuroyoru Umidori (A Certain Magical Index) is a modified cyborg meant to fight for military purposes. Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass).png|Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass) Mira Yurizaki.gif|Mira Yurizaki (Dimension W) Cyborg Tao Dragon Ball.gif|Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) Androids 17 and 18.png|Androids 17 and 18 (Dragon Ball Z) androide 16 - 2.jpg|Android 16 (Dragon Ball Z) Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero/Android 20 (Dragon Ball Z) Android19a.jpg|Android 19 (Dragon Ball Z) FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png|Mecha Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) Cyclopian Guard.png|A Cyclopian Guard (Dragon Ball Z: Return of Coooler) God Guardon.jpg|A God Guardon (Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans) Meta-Cooler.png|Meta-Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: Return of Coooler) Cacao DBZ.jpg|Cacao (Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might) Auta_Magetta_Profile.jpg|Auta Magetta (Dragon Ball Super) Wall Eeht puppet body.png|Wall Eehto's robot (Fairy Tail) is one of few machines that can use magic and can change his body to his weaknesses. Motoko Kusanagi.jpg|Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) Kikaider.jpg|Jiro/Kikaider (Kikaider) Automaton.jpg|Automaton (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are the only mechanical species of monster girl. Pain (Naruto) Asura Path No Cloak.png|The Shurado/Asura Path of Pain (Naruto Shippuden) has a Mechanical Physique. Franky's Super New Bod (One Piece).gif|Franky (One Piece), the bikini wearing cyborg super ship engineer of the Straw Hat Pirates. Kuma2.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) is the first of the Pacifista series of biological weapons and also the most powerful of them all. Genos (One Punch Man) Incinerate.gif|Genos (One-Punch Man) is a cyborg hero. One-Punch Man v1-153.jpg|Armored Gorilla (One-Punch Man) Vash's Scars.jpg|Vash the Stampede (Trigun) TOM Toonami.jpg|The various incarnations of TOM (Toonami) Live Television/Movies Ozzie rock dog.png|Ozzie (Rock Dog) is Angus' robotic butler who, in spite of being mechanical, has personality and wit. File:Adam Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a "biomechanical demonoid", a cybernetically-enhanced human/demon hybrid designed to be the ultimate life form. Cyberman2006.jpg|Cybermen (Doctor who) Davros_Bleach.jpg|Davros (Doctor Who) Dalek.jpg|New Paradigm Supreme Dalek (Doctor Who) drwho2005dalek.jpg|Post-Time War Dalek (Doctor Who) UberJason.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) is rebuilt into the cybernetic Über-Jason by a regenerative nanotechnology process. Durant.jpg|Robert G. Durant (Darkman) was resurrected as a cyborg in Marvel's 1993 comic book series. Image20.jpg|The Borg (Star Trek) Data Star Trek.jpg|Data (Star Trek) Mecha King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah (Godzilla) Optimus Prime First Gen (1980s).jpg|Optimus Primes (Transformers) ANOVOS_Darth_Vader_1.png|Darth Vader's (Star Wars) life support armour makes him more machine than man. Video Games File:Mecha-grunty.png|Mecha-Grunty (Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge) DOA5LR_Raidou_Render.png|After his death at Kasumi's hands, Raidou (Dead or Alive) was resurrected as a cyborg by Victor Donovan. Adam Deus Ex.jpg|Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) Fo4curiesynthbody.png|Curie (Fallout 4) has the body of a newer Synth version. Thus she looks entirely human compared to older models. X6-88.jpg|The stoic, X6-88 (Fallout 4) is a product of The Institute's advanced technology. Always stern, focused and merciless killing like all good machines do, without mercy. Half-Life 2 Combot.jpg|Combots (Hλlf-Life 2) are Combine Robots that patrol any of the areas in City 17. They can levitate thanks to the antigravity devices, project light, emit toxic gas and fire and take photographs. Half-Life 2 Series City Scanner.jpg|Invented by the Combine to patrol the cities and anywhere else, City Scanners (Hλlf-Life 2 series) search out for citizens and take photos of them. Cyber-Akuma.png|Cyber-Akuma (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter) Mech-Zangief.jpg|Mech-Zangief (Marvel vs. Capcom) RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear) Weavel.jpg|Weavel (Metroid Prime Hunters) R.O.B..jpg|The R.O.B./'R'''obotic '''O'perating 'B'uddy (Nintendo) Genesect.png|Genesect (Pokémon) Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) Genji Shimada (Overwatch).png|Genji (Overwatch) Jax.png|Jax (Mortal Kombat) Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) Mecha Koopa.jpg|A Mecha-Koopa (Super Mario) Gearmo.PNG|A Gearmo (Super Mario) 696px-Squee-G1.jpeg|Squee-Gs (Splatoon) 547px-Flooder.jpeg|Flooders (Splatoon) 499px-Octobot.jpeg|Octopods (Splatoon) Mighty Octostomp.jpg|The Mighty Octostomp (Splatoon) Dreadedoctonozzle.png|The Dreaded Octonozzle (Splatoon) Rampagingoctowhirl.jpg|The Rampaging Octowhirl (Splatoon) Octomaw.png|The Ravenous Octomaw (Splatoon) Djoctavio.png|The Octobot King (Splatoon), piloted by DJ Octavio. 530px-Octostamp1.jpeg|Octostamps (Splatoon) are miniaturized versions of the Mighty Octostomp. System Shock Autobomb.jpg|Invented for ambush and surprise attacks, Autobombs (System Shock) travel to the enemy at great speed and can self-detonate. System Shock Exec-Bot.jpg|Exec-Bots (System Shock) have the appearance of humanoid machines, and are originally invented for body-guarding the executives. They are also semi-intelligent due to their artificial intelligences being proficiently built. System Shock Flier-Bot.png|Invented as security robots and to weld things when working on vertical surfaces, the Flier-Bots (System Shock) are flying bionics which can emit energy beams and launch gas grenades. System Shock Hopper.jpg|Hoppers (System Shock) can hop in order to move from area to area. System Shock Repair Bot.jpg|Repair Bots (System Shock) were regular repairing machines, but were reprogrammed by S.H.O.D.A.N. into aggressive robots. System Shock Security-1-Bot.jpg|Security-1-Bots (System Shock) are mechanical security enforcers that constantly float while active due to an anti-gravity device being built into them. System Shock Security-2-Bot.jpg|Created to be the most powerful security robots, the Security-2-Bots (System Shock) have a quadruple amount of machine guns built on their wrists, and can take more damage than their predecessors, making them robotic tank walls. System Shock Serv-Bot.jpg|The Serv-Bots (System Shock), used to be programmed to assist with various chores mainly in the hospital sector, but they were reprogrammed by S.H.O.D.A.N. to become hostile robots. System Shock 2 Assault Robot.jpg|The Assault Robots (System Shock 2) are equipped with fusion cannons, which project powerful blasts of energy. System Shock 2 Maintenance Robot.jpg|The Maintenance Robots (System Shock 2) are invented for maintenance engineering on the Von Braun ship, but XERXES had reprogrammed them into aggressive machines. System Shock 2 Security Robot.jpg|The Security Robots (System Shock 2) were invented for securing and patrolling the Von Braun. DrNefarious2-transparent.png|Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) T-Hoppy.PNG|T-Hoppy (ClayFighter) Nemesis T-Type.jpg|The Nemesis (Resident Evil) 250px-The_Grox.png|The cybernetic Grox (Spore) are supposedly the most evil creatures in the galaxy. 1zr12cn.jpg|Robot Masters (Mega Man) Stardroids_Megaman.jpg|Stardroids (Mega Man) Mega Man X4 Pose.jpg|X (Mega Man X series) is a special type of reploid who is able to think for himself as if he were an actual human. He also possesses a Limit Potential that allows him to match power with any opponent and become stronger as he fights. Maverick_Symbol.jpg|Mavericks (Mega Man X) OVER-1.png|OVER-1 (Rockman ×over) Copy X.png|Copy X (Mega Man Zero) Commander Shepard.png|After being murdered by the Collectors, Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) was resurrected as a cyborg by Cerberus. Bladewolf.jpg|The IF Prototype LQ-84i K-9000, aka Bladewolf (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) KOS-MOS.jpg|KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) Techpriest2.jpg|Techpriest (Warhammer 40,000) of the Adeptus Mechanicus EDI.jpg|EDI (Mass Effect) Android_H.png|Android (Valkyrie Crusade) Assistant_Loid_H.png|Assistant Loid (Valkyrie Crusade) is a support-type android that has an infinite well of knowledge. 290px-Drill-Sergeant_03.jpg|Drill Sergeant (Skylanders) SG Illus Bouncer Crop LoRes1.jpg|Bouncer (Skylanders Giants) Magna_Charge_Art.jpg|Magna Charge (Skylanders Swap Force) Spyrise.jpg|Spy Rise (Skylanders Swap Force) Windup.jpg|Wind-Up (Skylanders Series) Jawbreaker_Promo.jpg|Jawbreaker (Skylanders Trap team) Gearshift_Promo.jpg|Gearshift (Skylanders Trap team) Fulgore.jpg|Fulgore (Killer Instinct) Bryan Fury.jpg|Bryan Fury (Tekken) Yoshimitsu_Tekken_3.jpg|Yoshimitsu (Tekken) Yaiba Demon Ninja.jpg|After his death Yaiba (Ninja Gaiden) was revived by Forge Industries as a Cyborg Soldier, with a cybernetic left arm and a bionic left eye. Others OMG it's an evil Linkara.jpg|Mechakara (Atop the 4th Wall) Penny_ProfilePic_2.png|Penny Polendina (RWBY) Axem Rangers X.jpg|The Axem Rangers X (Super Mario Bros. Z) Mecha Mario.jpg|Mecha Mario (Super Mario Bros. Z) Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries